


Happy Flappy Earflap Hat

by stjarna



Series: 25 Days Christmas Romance Challenge and AoS Advent 2017 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, All aboard the Pipsy, All mistakes are my own, F/F, Pipsy, coffee shop AU (ish), unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: From the25 Days Christmas Romance ChallengeDay 4: Character A is desperate to find a particular item (book/toy/etc.) as a present for someone, but it’s been sold out everywhere. Character B helps.





	Happy Flappy Earflap Hat

“Hey Daisy!”

Daisy looked up from where she was wiping the tables of her small coffee shop, and over to where Piper was sitting with her laptop.

Piper. Daisy’s mind sighed quietly. One of her best and favorite customers. Not to mention cute. Not to mention oblivious to Daisy’s flirting attempts.

Daisy straightened up, smiling at Piper (It was practically a reflex. The woman was adorkable). “Yeah?”

Piper pointed at her laptop. “You’re some kind of computer wiz, right?”

Daisy couldn’t help but chuckle. Wouldn’t be the first time that one of her customers tried to get free tech support, having heard legends of Daisy’s previous career as a hacker. “What do you need?”

“Can you rig an EBay auction?” Piper asked, a hopeful smile playing on her lips.

“What?” Daisy squinted in confusion, walking over to where Piper was sitting.

Piper’s expression changed to that of a sad puppy. Once again, she pointed at her screen. “I really, really needed to win this EBay auction and asshat1983 outbid me in the last second.”

Daisy pressed her lips into a thin line, shrugging apologetically. “Sorry, Piper, once the auction is over I’m afraid there’s not much I can do.”

Piper slumped her shoulders. “Ugh. Fuck.”

“What were you bidding on anyways?”

Piper turned her laptop around and adjusted the tilt of the screen so Daisy could see.

Daisy leaned closer, her eyes wandering over the product description and image. “Howling Commandos, signed black-and-white photograph,” Daisy read, before staring questioningly at Piper.

“My dad loves the Howling Commandos,” Piper explained. “My bedtime stories were basically Howling Commandos war stories he’d collected over the years.”

“How highly age-appropriate,” Daisy remarked, unable to stop the corner of her mouth from ticking up in amusement. She was relieved when Piper let out a quiet chuckle herself.

Piper shrugged, gesturing at the website on her screen. “I thought something like this would be the perfect gift for him. I’ve been searching for years and then this thing popped up the other day and I got so excited and now—”

There they were again: the sad puppy eyes that let Daisy’s heart melt.

She reached out, gently squeezing Piper’s arm. “Sorry, Piper. But hey, there’s still some time until Christmas. Miracles do happen as they say, right?”

“Yeah, right,” Piper replied, sounding rather unconvinced.

* * *

Piper took a sip of her coffee, staring at her laptop and the various search results for Howling Commandos memorabilia. None of them looked promising or authentic. She looked up and turned around when she noticed Daisy’s reflection getting larger on the screen. Reflexively, her heart beat quicker and she got that little butterfly feeling in her stomach that always occurred when she saw, heard, or talked to the owner of her favorite coffee shop.

“Hey Daisy,” Piper managed to reply without too much tremor in her voice.

_God, don’t let her see me blush._

“Hey, Piper. How are you?” Daisy sounded particularly chipper, grinning at Piper with a strange mischievousness, her hands hidden behind her back.

Piper shrugged. “Still nothing on the perfect Christmas present front.”

Daisy bobbed her head. “Right. About that. I—Here you go.”

Daisy pulled her hand forward, holding a cardboard box in Piper’s direction. Piper took it, opening the flaps and staring at its content: an army-green winter hat with ear flaps of sorts, kinda like the one the homeless guy who lived behind her building wore and in similar less-than-pristine condition.

She squinted in confusion. “What’s that?”

“[Happy Sam Sawyer’s awesome flappy-flap earflap hat](http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Sam_Sawyer),” Daisy said cheerfully, stretching out her hand and holding an old and wrinkled photograph of the Howling Commandos in front of Piper’s confused face. “And a picture proving that it’s Happy Sam Sawyer’s awesome flappy-flap earflap hat.”

“ _What?_ ” Piper shrieked in disbelief, ripping the photograph from Daisy’s fingers, before realizing that she should handle the fragile object more carefully. She stared at the figures on the black-and-white image in disbelief, letting her fingers glide over the hat on Sam Sawyer’s head before picking up the one in her lap. She looked up at Daisy. “How did you? When did you? How did you? _What?_ ”

Daisy chuckled, her eyes sparkling with amusement. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Friend of mine is his grandson. I had to butter him up good, but he delivered the goods.”

Piper’s eyes doubled in size. “You know the grandson of a fucking Howling Commando?”

“Yep.” Daisy nodded. “You do, too, actually. Trip? I think you’ve seen him around.”

With now triple-sized eyes and a gaping mouth, Piper managed to exclaim, “Trip’s Sam Sawyer’s grandson?”

Daisy laughed, once again bobbing her head in confirmation. “Yep. He doesn’t like to make a big deal out of it.”

“Holy shit!” Piper looked back at the objects in her hand. “Wow. Just, like. Holy shit.”

“Trip’s a good guy,” Daisy remarked, causing Piper to focus back on her. “He thought it was sweet that you tried so hard to get some Howling Commandos memorabilia for your dad.”

Piper felt heat rising to her cheeks at the unexpected third-party compliment. She cleared her throat. “Is he? I… I always thought he was your boyfriend.”

“What?” Daisy laughed. “No. We’re just friends. I don’t have a boyfriend. Or girlfriend for that matter.”

“Oh,” Piper muttered, trying to ignore how her heart began beating even faster at the prospect of Daisy being single and not opposed to dating the same sex.

Daisy lifted her chin in Piper’s direction. “How ‘bout you?”

“Wha—what? No. No. No one. You?”

Daisy snickered briefly. “I just told you.”

Piper’s eyes widened. A hole in the floor to disappear through would come in real handy right now.

“Right,” she replied, feeling her shirt clinging to her back, as her body produced more and more nervous sweat. “Yeah. Right. Well… I—Thank you for this. And Trip. I mean my dad will be… he… he’ll probably want to ditch me and adopt the two of you instead.”

Daisy grinned back at her teasingly. “Yeah, well, I’ve been an orphan all my life. That might be kinda nice actually.”

Piper chuckled awkwardly. “Umm, yeah, right… umm, yeah, so… hey, maybe if you tell me what’s your type, I can help you find one of them boyfriends or girlfriends? You know as a thank you.”

“Oh. My type?” Daisy arched her eyebrows, and there was something suggestive in her eyes that had Piper even more flabbergasted. “Well, you know,” Daisy continued, in a raspy voice that made Piper’s stomach churn. “Cute girls with short hair who try to get their dad the best Christmas present ever and get super flustered when someone helps them get it.”

Piper swallowed hard. “That… that’s very specific.”

Daisy chuckled. “Yeah. Should be a short list.” She pulled a pen from the pocket of her apron and grabbed Piper’s arm, jotting down her phone number. “You know, maybe you could give me a call when you’ve found someone who fits that description.”

Piper managed to nod, but that was about it. Any further actions would have to wait until her brain had rebooted.


End file.
